Reborn
by silver-wolf-demon-girl
Summary: After Nathaniel died while saving Bartimaeus life, the djinni thought he'd stay in the Other place forever. But eventually he gets summoned back to earth where everything is no longer what it seems. His new master is very mysterious. Old enemies and..sticky situations appear and soon Bartimaeus finds himself in chains it's impossible to break. Can he still hope for a happy ending?
1. Prologue

**I've been literally working this story on my head for over a year now. Trying to built it to a good point to start writing. I finally got off my lazy butt now. I hope some people will read and enjoy it. Any support is welcomed greatly.**

**Oh and to the most hardcore Bartimaeus fans, please pleaaase excuse me for the lack of footnotes, I aint gonna use them cause I kinda tried and I sucked. As the story progresses though I'll have a better excuse and you'll see why.**

**Warnings: This fic has lots of dark elements and situations. I'm not gonna point all of them out now but it will be rated M later for good reasons. I'll post the most disturbing warnings in the beginning of each chapie kay? Last thing, I'll try to update frequently but I wont set up dates. Especially the month coming I have university exams so you'll have to be patient :)**

* * *

_Prologue_

I thought I'd die... I wanted to die.

Well, maybe not really. No one really wants to give up life. And I hadn't given up on it all these endless centuries. At first it was to stand against those damned humans_._ Those who enslaved and hurt me. I wouldn't die just cause they wanted me to. Just because they sent me to those dangerous missions not caring of course for my safety or objections. They could always summon another slave in my place right? Wrong! I wouldn't just let them win. I would live, I would outlive them all. Me, the great Bartimaeus!

That was..in the beginning.

My reasons changed…. And the new fuel and obsession that drove me was even more powerful than before. Made me stubborn. Also made me more of a coward. But I didn't care. I had to keep going. Otherwise all would have been for nothing! And I couldn't have that.

And there I was! Despite all that ready to die.. willingly once more. Together with that little brat. That brat I never came to love as deep as Ptolemy, but still I found impossible to hate.

Nathaniel…

Those last moments we were one being. Sharing thoughts, understanding completely each other. I was happy in the sickest way to feel his guilt for the pain he caused me. The way he could never really think of me as his slave. Just as I was never able to think of him as a master. How could we anyway?. He was so young when we first met. His heart came close, heh waaaay close to the "dark side" but never really crossed over there.

Let us die together then. Part of me felt relieved. I had finally a good excuse to stop. A meaningful death, even though ridiculously poetic, would justify me giving up. I would honor Ptolemy's wishes. His dreams for spirits and humans.

So why? Why I was here now? This place full of colors. My weak essence mixing with all the others. Healing slowly and vibrating softly. Survived yet another time.

Why? I was ready. And then Nathaniel had to pull another Ptolemy on me! It wasn't fair! You brats just can't do this to me! And poor, poor Kitty! She'd die soon enough. Two more kids, victims of their insane human society that ended up destroyed. And I gave them the final push.

_Say hello to Kitty for me_.

You damn fool! There could be a hundredth years before I was summoned again and moreover If her body would react the same as Ptolemy she… had less than a decade left..

How was I supposed to..

I was so angry! Furious! I recognized that feeling. It was the same intense one I had after Ptolemy released me. And as hopelessly as everything else it would fade away.

The other place made you dull. It stripped you slowly of your personal thoughts and feelings and you just merged with it..them…us..me.

NO I wasn't ready yet! I wondered if I was actually a masochist. I could let go of the pain. Forget. Cease to exist as an individual. Push it all away. But…I couldn't do that yet. I didn't care if it was supposed to be my nature! I wanted to cling into my unnatural, personal memories a bit longer. To the death that was still fresh. I felt like betrayal to let it go.

In a sudden rush my essence pulled together in a foggy, humanoid shape. I separated from everyone else and held myself concrete and alone. My liquid hands buried themselves on the faceless head and the spread legs curled close to my stomach. I floated there. Drowning in earthly memories. Mourning in the only way I knew. In a way there was no one to see me now. I had no need to humor the others, or myself. I could just be pathetic and small. And no one would hurt me for it.

In a place full of peace and unity, I felt horrible and alone. Once more.. everyone was gone. And I was left behind. Responsible. Well, humans would eventually die right? It was my fault, I should have kept my distance. I shouldn't have let myself care. The empire would fall anyways.

At some point the spirits would satisfy that angry part which we all had, the one that sought revenge. And then they would feel as lonely, sad. Insane when their furry would die from the loss of the other place they'd probably commit suicide. Or be killed by other summoned spirits. Some humans would survive and the cycle would go on. I should have stayed here….and Kitty would hate me for not trying to save her people. Nathaniel would become the shell of a demon. Dying feeling pathetic for his incapability to fix anything. It couldn't have gone any differently. I would have done the same things over and over. It was the best…

It still wasn't enough.

I went against my own kind. Sure they made wrong choices..but they were their own choices. For the first time. And I stole them. I had no right. I knew the pain. Even the worst ones didn't deserve…

My thoughts stopped their miserable progress as another one came and sank deep into the core of my essence. Suddenly I felt even heavier.

Faquarl…

He had died too. Disappeared. I'd never run into him again. The last stable part of my existence…gone. Of all the times we tried to kill each other…I never thought to actually…

I killed him. Nathaniel hit him, I couldn't move then, but it was my energy. And my free will. The one time I was able to use it..and I did this.

I had no doubt I'd return to earth. I always did. And this time I'd be truly alone there.

I sank deeper into sadness. I should have died. I should be dead.

It didn't take long for the essence around me to feel discomfort towards the foggy, concentrated essence. They started to push and pull me. Calling out with words and light touches to join them. This place doesn't want pain. Nor reason, purpose, future or past.

Slowly, despite my best and desperate efforts, they tore me apart. Very gently I was sucked into the lights and moving shapes, becoming one. Losing myself. And all my memories scattered around. The other place isn't violent. You can't feel alone. You can't mourn. It's not like it's forbidden. It's just impossible. You'll be lost eventually. My djinni nature accepted it happily. I faded away. And everything else did too..

No time passed, but it also did. I existed. In color and light. And warmth. Not a name to separate me. Not a call. And the fear of it faded away as well. First time it did. Deeper and deeper into the lights and colors. Never been so deep. Never stayed so long. A distant thought came in and went by. I wasn't going to be summoned again. The humans must have thought of me dead. I felt so calm. I was safe here. Safe from pain. At last.

_Bartimaeus!_

My essence shook. My consciousness violently emerged as the name made the Other Place vibrate.

What the…

_Bartimaeus! Bartimaeus!_

Three times, and the familiar cold chains grabbed me tight.

Fucking Hell!

* * *

**That is all for now :)**

**See you in next chapter! ^^**


	2. Ch1:And so we meet

**A/N: I'm so terribly sorry for the delay! I have a good excuse though.. I'm into exam period and I'm drowning in studies. This month will be rather busy as well so please be patient till all this madness ends.**

**Enjoy!^^**

**(I love reviews *wink wink* :P)**

* * *

**And so we meet  
**

ΒΟΟΜ!

The sound echoed through the walls and multiplied, shaking everything in it's path. Bright lights, that could make human eyes practically melt, exploded all over the place and a creature of humongous size, full of claws and teeth materialized in the centre of the pentalpha.

I admit this wasn't the best presentation I've done. Obviously I was capable of far more intimidating and sophisticated appearances. My high intelligence could produce many glorious and fearsome forms which quite frequently had made magicians abandon their protection circles and run away, screaming like little girls, wanting to be anywhere but near me. A lethal choice I might add but they did ultimately get their wish. Their location changed really quick and they ended up occupying my stomach.

But then again, I've never felt as utterly, completely, totally and extremely furious and outraged as I felt now! The nerve! The freaking nerve that-I didn't even care who!- had to summon me! I had finally calmed down. I've felt safe for the first goddamn time and absolutely certain I wouldn't have to go through all this bullshit again!

In this world emotions and senses increased tenfold. I was too angry to get caught up on them now but I knew that they'd come eventually. All the weight and pressure I thought I've left back forever the last time I was on earth. The peaceful calmness of the other place was already fading. Because here I couldn't just simply exist. It wasn't fair! And yes after so many centuries of slavery I normally wouldn't freak out about it so much, but I couldn't help myself.

I opened mouths in many places on my current body and roared with a ton of different voices. The cacophony hurt even my ears. And then I finally opened my eyes to look at the idiot who had summoned me. Crimson orbs burned wildly as I scanned the human I was going to murder.

It was a man. He was standing on his smaller pentalpha half turned towards me. He had covered his face with the back of his hand, to protect himself from my blinding lights and rumbustious entrance. Now as he lowered his fingers and struggled to see me through the thick fog I had also raised when I materialized, I was able to take a better look at him.

My monstrous , large face frowned even deeper.

Oh you have got to be kidding me. This couldn't get any more ridiculous! Seriously? I survive all that, for this pathetic being to summon me? Look at him! Fat and ugly, with eyes as dull as a cow's. He was around his forties, hair pressed together with gel, making it seem like something with a big tongue had licked his head. He was dressed up in whatever he thought looked most expensive, full of crude accessories, his whole aura messed up with the misuse of magic. His stare already arrogant and proud to have been able to complete the ritual.. I had no doubt that his uselessness would be as big as his ambitions.

The most typical example of a wizard! I so didn't deserve that!

It took most of my self-control to calm down a bit and then I shifted my form behind the fog into a better-looking beast. Might sound a bit of oxymoron but the tall red-skinned man with the large wings and serpent tail was far more graceful than a monster with many mouths, eyes and limbs coming out of an ugly maze as the basic body.

I crossed my muscular arms in front of my chest and with a sharp hit of my tail, I scattered the fumes that enveloped me.

I threw the coldest stare I could muster to the human and spoke with a voice deep and threatening. The sound rumbled like thunder.

"Who dares?"

Heck I wasn't even trying to be traditional at this point. My irritation wasn't an act. And I didn't say more than this cause I felt I was about to explode with all this frustration, not to sound powerful or mysterious.

The magician just stared at me. His mouth opened and closed. In any other case I would be pleased with these results. But right now they just added to my anger. Oh come on! He wasn't a freaking child. I could even smell in his aura the recent presence of beings even more powerful than me.

Wrath flashed into my crimson eyes.

"Speak. Up." I said between clenched teeth.

He licked his lips and an idiotic, greedy gleam covered his face.

"You are the Bartimaeus of Uruk, correct?"

That did it. Flames suddenly appeared on the edges of my pentalpha and danced wildly around my naked feet.

"No!" I shouted loudly, a second voice closely following the first burst like an echo. "You got the wrong spirit buddy! Bartimaeus is dead! Caput! Finito! Out of order!"

The man gave me a goofy look.

"But you're here." he objected, his voice trailing a bit in confusion.

"I'm a ghost." I replied dead serious. Or I least I hoped I'd be. Damn humans..

He cleared his throat and waved his hand as if he was dismissing a fly.

"Alright,alright…enough of that."

_Well you started it._

"Bartimaeus, I order you to-"

"I refuse!" I cut him off turning my head to the left and raising my chin up.

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused"

"Why you.. Stop playing games you demon! I don't have time for this. Now I order you-"

"Oh give it a rest." I said raising a hand and looking at my black nails with a bored expression.

I swear I could practically hear the smoke coming out of his ears, as his face heated up, taking the color of a ripe tomato.

"You cannot disobey me! Bartimaeus! Look at me slave! You shall heed my command"

I turned my black completely on him. Large wings send a gust of wind to his face as I moved.

"Bartimaeus!"

Names,names…oh cursed names!

I ignored him.

A painful burn slashed across my stomach as punishment. I grimaced and my shoulders tensed, but I remained silent. Another one, two more, even more painful ones.

"I'll kill you!" roared the magician. "Do you hear me? I'll burn you alive with shriveling fire!"

"Then go ahead and do it!" I yelled back suddenly taking off and hovering a few meters above the ground. I pointed a finger at him.

"I won't do anything for you! I'm done taking orders from your filthy kind! I'm done you hear?! Do whatever you want! I don't care!"

And I meant it. I wasn't gonna budge this time. No punishments or threats would faze me. Let him finish me for all I care. If not him others would do the job. Now that they knew I was alive, I would be summoned again and again, in this world I had absolutely no one left and now even more people to miss. I honestly didn't have the courage or energy to start anew. I've had enough of its ugliness. I wasn't going to murder, steal or clean the floors for another idiotic master anymore.

The human raised his hand and opened his mouth. I saw killing intent on his eyes. At least an effort to appear as such. If you ask me, this intent had a long way to be considered scary. He was obviously trying, the poor guy, maybe a five-year old would be intimidated. Oh well, I guess this is it. Pity it's not a glorious battle and just this pathetic little man.

"Give him to me."

The voice startled us both. The magician lost his concentration and took half a step back, almost getting out of his protective cycle. I flapped my wings surprised looking at the direction it came from.

A person emerged from the shadows beyond the candles that were lighted for my summoning. The red-skinned man narrowed his eyes at the new-comer. How come I haven't noticed his presence sooner? It was weird.

The human walked towards us without any hurry. He was male, well built and quite tall. His skin was slightly darker than the one in front of me and he had short, tawny hair. No gel in this one or a ridiculously expensive outfit. He wore simple, semi formal clothes. Most importantly his eyes, so black you could hardly distinguish his pupils from his irises, were cold and steady, completely focused on his target. That'd be me the last one.

This guy knew what his was doing. I could read that all over him. This guy had also killed before, and I was guessing not only with distant spells.

As strange as it sounds, I felt relieved. Well, at least it would be more decent to be finished off by him.

He stopped before us, smirked confidently to me and then he turned towards the magician.

"Give him to me." he repeated with the same low, calm tone.

My master clenched his teeth.

"I can handle this." he said with restrained anger.

The other one gave him a long, calculating look. He was a head taller than him so he had to drop his gaze lower. I could trace annoyance in his eyes though. He did look down at the shorter man in more than a way. He also hid it very good.

"Not that I disrespect your powers." he said smoothly "But we have no use of this spirit dead. And you were about to dispose of it."

"I would just discipline it"

"Didn't seem like it from where I was standing."

I hate being ignored. And these two were doing it right now in the worst possible way. None the less after all that show earlier. Helloo? I was the one being difficult here. I was prepared to say the final goodbye to this miserable life too. If this took too long I would lose my resolve. Plus I had seen this kind of fights between wizards numerous times. They have gotten awfully boring after the first thousand years, specially if I wasn't the one starting them. And seriously? "It"?

"Oi!" I interrupted them irritated. "I'm still here you know."

That got their attention. They both turned to me. I tapped my finger on my arm. The big one smiled again.

"Oh, my apologies. Give us a minute will you?"

That kinda took me off guard and my crimson eyes widened surprised. He returned his focus on the other magician and continued.

"This is what we agreed anyways sir." he said almost sweetly "You summon him, I do the rest."

His partner hesitated. The other one waited patiently.

"All right, fine." he said finally, tossing the words forcefully out of his mouth.

I watched them even more surprised as my master did a couple of mystic gestures on the air, mumbling a chant I didn't quite recognize and he stepped out of the pentalpha, to be replaced by the other one.

He stepped out! The protective magic didn't break. And HE stepped in? What was this? I haven't encountered such spells before. Last time I checked, London the last empire was at the verge of falling. There's no way the art of magicians would have progressed this far. I wasn't gone that long was I?

More and more questions erupted in my mind. Something really fishy was going on here. I felt uneasy just sitting..uhm floating in that place. It was all dark, I noticed for the first time. No windows and only one door in a shadowy corner.

I felt new restrains gripping my poor essence right then. I looked at the one that, my intuition told me, was my new master. Such a weird situation. It was a total first for me. And I didn't find myself in new situations that very often after all these centuries of slavery down here.

He just sat down cross-legged and made himself comfortable like he had all the time in the world to spare. With the corner of my eye I saw the first wizard leaving the room. The door closed softly behind him.

I checked the human now sitting in front of me in all planes just to make sure. Yep, a human being in all of them. Not even the distorted aura the rebellious spirits had carried in their vessels. After the whole extermination mission I've seen so many I would be able to notice the slight differences if I saw one now. But he was normal. In that aspect at the very least…He was still so weird.

The man raised his head feeling my piercing stare and this time his smirk sent shivers running down my spine. This coming from a spirit of a superior level such as me, sure is something. It was like the fact that we were alone now had set off many of his restrains. Next second I was wondering if I even saw that face as he smiled quite casually at me.

"So, hello Bartimaeus." he started.

I grimaced.

Dammit! Did he have to use that specific greeting? That was the last thing I needed.

"My name is Frederik." he continued calmly.

"Telling me your name just like that? That's not a very good start for a magician." I commented mildly, coming a bit lower to the ground. I admit this strange fellow had triggered my curiosity.

"Oh I am not a magician." He replied

"What are you?"

"Would you like to sit down as well? We have a long conversation ahead of us." he suggested dodging my question. Tsk! There he goes again! Ignoring whatever doesn't interest him. I remained stubbornly were I was.

"Answer me!" I demanded louder.

"I am your keeper of course." he said as if it was the most natural thing on the world.

"You're a what?"

Was it just me or did his eyes shine wildly for a moment?

"I see.. You haven't been around for more than a century have you? Things have changed."

"Oh really? How much?" I said seemingly indifferent. It was a good opportunity to gather some more information since he seemed so eager to talk to me.

"Very much.." he replied slowly.

My anger returned. Oh to hell with it! I really, really didn't wish for these games. I just wanted to get this over with. My mind was already wandering, thinking of strategies, plans to escape, methods I could use to kill these humans. Old habits die hard. Ancient ones are almost impossible to erase. I didn't want to get trapped in that same loop of pain again. I've had enough of it.

"You're wasting your time." I informed him venomously. "I told the other goof already! I won't do anything for you. So either dismiss or kill me. Summon another spirit! I won't do the freaking job."

"I haven't even told you what it is."

"Now that's cute. I already know the basics of it. It's gonna get me into trouble and it's going to hurt. Not interested."

He titled his head to the right almost playfully. "It's not like you have much choice little one."

Little one? Why you brat. I'm much older, smarter and powerful than you'll ever be! Ugh human arrogance will never seize to amaze.

"Course I have. Try ordering me, I dare you! Let us both explode right here and now." I spat.

"I could punish you for this. Really..painfully."

"Be my guest! You're not my first hon!"

He raised his finger so suddenly, I flinched.

"That" he said triumphantly "is exactly the reason you're here."

I blinked

"Pardon?"

He paused for a second and looked at me once more. That was the part that was making me nervous the most. He was looking at me. It's hard to explain. Magicians do not look at us. We are slaves, their property, not human. They usually give the command, force a harsh punishment for disobedience, torture us for the enemy's information, never once looking at us. They are looking at it. The thing that'll fulfill their desires, destroy the competition, keep their house clean.

Oh I've met sadists too. Sick people, with sick desires. But even them didn't look at us. They yearned for the thing that screamed and trashed and begged for mercy. They might tell you they want to break and humiliate you they don't really care about you. They still think of themselves and the control they'll gain. We are always an ''it".

The people, who weren't spirits and had looked at me I could count on my fingers.

Ptolemy of course. The biggest exception of them all. Asmira who thought of me as a threat and afterwards an ally. Kitty Jones. First with hate, then understanding, but always looking at me after that time I spoke with her in the old, ruined library. Nathaniel, even though he tried to stop for the longest time. He was always looking at me. That was the main reason I gave them all a chance.

And also the bad encounters. Nasty masters who looked at me. Those were the worst. Very few fortunately but caused me enough scars in their effort to break me personally.

That man here was looking at me. And his true intentions were hidden under that cold, calm ebony eyes which I found impossible to read. He was going to be a tough opponent.

"That is the point." he said with the lowest tone, almost reaching a whisper.

"You are an ancient one. One of the very few remaining."

He leaned a bit closer and rested one elbow on his thigh, cupping his cheek with the palm of his hand and grinning amused.

"I just can't believe you are here."

"You are not letting me go are you?" I asked very serious.

"No" was the firm reply. Still grinning, his eyes shining wildly once more. No mistaking it this time.

I had to move carefully. He was indisputably smart . And determined. That made him truly dangerous. It didn't matter what I'd say. He still would take what he wanted. My huge experience and my unmistakable djinni senses told me so. I was also pretty worried for his mental state. Wasn't quite sure what to expect.

I knew only one thing for sure. I had to get him. Before he got me. Then I had to make myself disappear again. There was still a slight hope for that. But for all this to happen I needed more information. I needed to find out why it was so important to be an.. "ancient one" as he called me. What happened to all the others. What exactly a keeper could do. And finally what task did he want me to fulfill.

So I lowered myself to the ground and melted reluctantly into my most beloved form.

I sat opposite to him, mimicking his cross-legged pose and keeping my thin back straight.

"Explain" I spoke though the delicate egyptian child's lips.

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuun!**

**LoL I hope ya liked. See you all in next chapter :D**


	3. Ch2:Binding Circles

**A/N: God I'm exhausted! Writing fanfiction for Bartimaeus trilogy is so damn hard. Writing fanfiction from books in general is harder than anime, manga or movies cause the characters here already have a very special voice.**

**Ah anyways..WARNING! Light gore in this chapter. Still under M so I haven't changed the rating yet. Ptolemy nostalgia and a bit of angst. And I'm so sorry "silver-color" for promising an update and delaying it a week. Some personal issues rose and I was kinda busy. I hope y'all forgive me with this extra long chapter. Over 15 pages! God it's the first time I post something that big! Going to sleep now.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter ^^**

* * *

**Binding Circles**

The human who called himself my keeper studied my new form with strange intensity as I settled down. His ebony eyes always focused and calculating.

I raised an eyebrow slightly puzzled. Ptolemy's face was perfect for that expression. The only difference was that the me under the disguise added a lot more spite and annoyance to it. His face was always gentle. He would never look at someone like this.

Frederik stared a bit more and then he spoke to me again.

"I see. So you've been to Egypt, Bartimaeus?"

I recognized that kind of tone. He was prying.

"You obviously have read about me. So that's a useless question" I replied steadily, battling his stare with my own cold one.

He smirked.

"Only a few things. A small synopsis to be accurate. You go by many silly names and some small accomplishments throughout human history. But the part that concerns me is your age."

"What?" I cried " You've got a lot of nerve to underestimate Bartimaeus of Uruk little human. My names were given to me by enemies who trembled before my presence. Whole civilizations feared and respected me! Me the Sakhr Al-Jinni! The one they used to call N'Gorso the Mighty! I'm a noble, high level spirit! Both powerful and intelligent! My accomplishments cast a heavy shade to your miserable world! I've clashed with the mighty Ramurthra and Faquarl of Sparta and emerged victorious! How dare you call all these insignificant?"

I stopped to take a breath. Not that I needed to breathe at all to be fair. Just a force of habit since I was in human form. We spirits spend so much time in our disguises we actually end up acting according to their physical traits.

While I was talking I had also raised a powerful wind behind me to emphasize my prestige. Special effects like this do wanders to human psychology. Oh and it messed his hair pretty badly too. This usually pissed magicians off and it was easier to trick them. They are seriously obsessed with appearances for some reason.

Not this one apparently. With a couple of quick moves he didn't even try to hide he fixed his flying locks of hair and returned his attention to me like nothing happened. Just his indifference for the whole thing angered me.

Here I go and make all this breathtaking and furthermore true to the littlest detail speech and he just sits there with the same mocking smirk on!

"Aren't you a fourth level djinni Bartimaeus?" he asked casually.

"Yes, so?"

"The names you mentioned belong to incredibly strong spirits. You truly claim to have killed them?"

I hissed. Incredibly strong he says. Alright Ramuthra yes. He was a force of nature alright. But Faquarl was a djinni at the very least. Why did I even mention him anyways?

"You're not paying much attention. I never said I killed them. But I can give you an impressive list of my kills if you want to."

"Heavens no!"

The response was way too quick. I frowned.

"Are you sure? I.."

"No, no. We'll spent the rest of day just sitting here. Besides didn't you want to know more about the reason I summoned you?"

I studied him for a moment before responding. "You mentioned something about me being special.. because I'm an ancient one. What's that supposed to mean?"

I hadn't forgotten about the insults. I'd definitely make him regret them later, but information was what I needed right now.

He nodded.

"Yes, before we go there though, tell me, you really didn't kill those two?"

The pause I made was a bit longer than needed.

I don't think it would be even possible to kill Ramurthra, I had my doubts that even a killing incantation would be enough. As for Faquarl… It wasn't me. Nathaniel and Gladstone's Staff had finished him off.

"No." I said firmly.

I don't know if he remained silent because he waited for me to add something or due to his own personal thoughts. He seemed puzzled. He was looking at _me_ again. Was he trying to figure me out? What for? Why did he even care?

"So" I began thoughtfully "Are there really so few of the ancient spirits left?"

I really wanted to change the subject. I was beginning to hate his eyes and the strange way he looked at me. They had to be pure black too!

For a moment I thought he wouldn't answer.

"Yes, unfortunately. After the great rebellion only very few survived."

Nouda's army hadn't been that big. And there were millions of others who had been summoned since ancient times and were blissfully wandering the Other place during the London incident.

"You executed them didn't you?"

My stare was ice cold. I had been a naïve not to figure this out earlier. Humans committed genocides for much more idiotic reasons on their own kind. What was to stop them from slaughtering us?

It made sense. Ancient spirits had suffered longer, we were more angry, more desperate for freedom. The rebellion must have terrified the remaining strong magicians. Fresh blood, or more accurately, essence was needed. Easier to manipulate and harder to stand up against those sadistic creatures we had to call masters.

A sudden wave of fury and helplessness hit me. I hadn't had those since I was very young. Since the very first centuries of my existence. When I was first forced to bow down and heed commands of people lesser than me in every way.

It was unbecoming for me. My recent losses were the cause behind it of course. I had relived_ his_ dream once more. I had let it affect me again. Let myself hope. So the cruelty of the real world had hit me a bit harsher this time.

"It wasn't me personally." I heard the man say. His tone was weird. If didn't know any better I'd say sympathetic, even sad. Oh please!

"Well obviously." I stated sarcastically. "It needs more than a mere human to deal with such large numbers."

He titled his head to the left attitude suddenly changing.

"Are you upset?" he asked curiously. Almost in a childish manner.

"Nah" I said cheerfully "Means more chances for me to return home safely after I'm done with you."

And it truly did. Newbies were always arrogant and inexperienced. It'd be piece of cake to outwit them. Dare I say I'd be bored out here soon enough.

Cause it was unlikely to encounter any of my old fellow slaves. None of my hateful nemesis. No one would chase me angrily spitting my name with anger for my previous stunts. No one would whine about ancient cities and who built them better. No more conversations about unfair battles and bets and the stupidity of our previous masters. Because whoever ancient I knew was gone.

Heh. As I said things would be a lot easier..

"I see"

There he goes again. Darkness in his voice. Childish behavior vanished quicker than an imb who just insulted an ifrit. Did he have a double personality perhaps? I've encountered masters of this kind sometimes. It was creepy stuff to deal with. Especially if you couldn't recall which side you happened to pull a harmless prank on.

Hey hold on!

"And why are you mad?"

He eyed me, expression serious.

"You sound like a traitor to me." He accused softly. "I do not like traitors."

I jerked my head upwards eyes suddenly as strongly focused as his.

"What are my orders?"

I wasn't in the mood okay? I needed to spring into action and soon. Be done with it and disappear. And hell I didn't own any explanations to this crazy dude!

"Ah orders…" he said skeptically, his smirk returning even wider. "I will give them to you at midnight. Not to be cryptic or anything, don't misunderstand." He added half amused seeing my expression. "It's just the treasure I seek happens to appear that hour today. Till then…"

He stood up. So did I. Man he was tall. I felt uncomfortable having him tower over me like this.

The keeper murmured quickly spells in a language surprisingly I couldn't understand and stepped out of the pentalpha. He waved at me.

"Come here."

I approached him cautiously.

"What did you do just now?" I asked curious. "I feel like I can't kill you. Yet no-"

"No protection spells were made is that it?" he finished for me calmly "Like I told you I'm not a magician. I'm a keeper. I can't read runes or summon spirits. But I can order you through the keeper's seals. As long as my master hands you over to me of course. Give me your hand" he added sternly raising his towards me.

It felt like an actual order. I wasn't sure what he had done but I knew I couldn't disobey. The control it had over me was a little bit scary. Just a little bit. Not that I was afraid of course. This was new but I could adapt. You can't survive over 5.000 of hardships if you don't learn how.

Then it drove at me what he just said.

"He is your master?" I was sure they were partners or something.

"In some ways" he responded. Then he gestured to me with the finger of his outstretched arm to move it.

Reluctantly the boy reached for him. Frederik grabbed Ptolemy's delicate wrist and raised it a bit, forcing me to take another step forward.

He had an iron-grip! I almost winced.

It's not like I haven't encountered physically strong masters before(Although most of them were so fed up with food and luxury you could hardly see their face through all their slush. And the rest usually became too skinny for their own health, in an effort to fit into some crazy societies models. Honestly! Humans are crazy!).But it still caught me off guard.

His skin was also a bit warmer than most people. Still..even though warm things usually attracted spirits, since we're fire creatures after all, my essence stirred at the foreign contact.

I did not like touching humans. Well except if they were into my stomach. That I didn't mind.

The keeper raised my hand a bit higher and stared at it like it was something extraordinary.

"Wipe off your drool" the boy teased "It's a hand. I know it's perfect but I'm sure you've seen others before"

He met my eyes cracking another smirk.

"Apologies" he murmured softly. "It's been a while since I held essence. I have almost forgotten how it feels." I sounded like he was talking mostly to himself.

He reached for something behind his back with his free limb.

"You're the first spirit I'm actually going to bind" he commented as he did.

I made a face.

"Gee what a great honor!" I said voice dripping with sarcasm.

His eyes flickered with calm fire.

"Watch it little one. You won't be the first I kill." And with that he pulled out a knife.

Gotta give it to the guy. He knew how to make a good threat. His timing was perfect too. But let us not forget he was dealing with the great Bartimaeus. Threats become a routine after you hear them over four millennia. It's just part of spending time on earth. So I just shrugged with a bored expression on.

Wait a minute. What was he going to do with tha-"AH!"

The gasp that escaped me was both from pain and surprise. With a quick fluid mood the keeper drew the sharp metal down to both our wrists. I stared with wide eyes as my own essence fell heavily on the ground, losing its illusionary shape and hit it with a loud splash. Hot blood sprayed my face and it got into my mouth. I licked it unconsciously eyes still on the fleshy object that accompanied the colorful mud on our feet.

"Your hand!" I cried alarmed. It's not like I suddenly cared for the human but seriously! What the hell?

Frederik completely ignored me and knelt down. Without the slightest sight of discomfort he dyed his fingers with the blood still freely overflowing out of his wrist and drew a double circle around the objects on the floor. He mumbled more words and the lines began to shine. I felt magic filling the air. It crept slowly around us and gradually piled up on the centre of the circle. The light grew brighter.

Frederik stood up again.

"This will take a while." He commented. "Let's get out of here shall we? It's way too dark, kinda depresses me."  
I turned towards him to ask just how much of a lunatic he was and my jaw dropped down for the second time in a few minutes.

A different kind of light was coming out of his chopped limb. It died out in a few seconds and in its place, the keeper's hand appeared whole again, without a scratch.

I never knew any creature. Spirit, human, not even those with special powers against magic, which could regenerate like this. It wasn't damn essence what he was made out, it was concrete muscles, flesh and bones. And no doubt about it cause I could still taste his blood in my mouth.

I looked at the..thing in front of me like I was seeing it for the first time.

I took a step back.

"Are you..really human?"

Was that a playful look he just gave me?

"What do I look like to you?"

I opened my mouth. Then closed it again. He had a huge advantage over me and that was I didn't know how much the world had changed since I last was here. There were millions of possible explanations and I was certain with my brilliant mind I would figure things out. But all I could do now were mere guesses. I needed more facts to work with.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here"

* * *

I was carefully watching him walk in front of me. My now yellow eyes completely locked on his form. I checked the planes for the millionth time. Just a human. Head to bottom. Ordinary aura. Strong but ordinary. Nefertiti had a larger aura than him. It just made no sense.

Was he mutated? Had magic become so much more gruesome? Yeah like it needed to change that much. Magicians would figure ways to protect themselves from pain not the opposite. Besides they could trap and order us already with the existing spells. Why add the keeper part to the equation. It meant sharing power. The one thing they hated to share. Everything else too but you get my point. So many questions.

"You've gotten awfully quiet." Frederik said without turning to look at me. "Just a little while ago you wouldn't shut up."

The black panther I had turned into bared its white teeth. I was on the verge of growling but kept myself in check. I could feel his control over me. Whatever that ritual did sure was powerful.

"I'm thinking." I offered.

He chuckled. "Really? You can do that too?"

I stared at his back annoyed. He had known me only half an hour. What led him to that conclusion? I wouldn't have left this unanswered any other time. But this just..wasn't any other time. I remained silent.

After we left what turned out to be a basement, the stairs had led us to a big mansion. Considering the magician's houses I've been, it wasn't all that distasteful. It had a modern architecture and I noticed luxurious furniture and works of art as we passed several rooms at the corridors. But it wasn't suffocating and I had to admit it emitted culture and finesse. I was guessing it belonged to Frederik. The other human didn't strike me as the type.

There were lots of windows too. It was early in the morning and you could see the sun rising. It's warm light was illuminating our steps. The whole area around us was covered with green. I'd feel soothed by the sight if I wasn't that stressed.

The place was isolated. I could hardly detect much accent to his voice but Frederik spoke English and the other guy had too, mostly out of him I had guessed London was the place he was raised, so we were probably somewhere near it. My second clue was the weather outside. The sun might be warm but several clouds roamed the sky and painted it half grey. Most peculiar observation was the lack of spirit activity in the mansion. I could sense magical energies on the walls but not actual demonic presences around. The guards I spotted were all humans too.

We entered a large room after a while. From the looks of it, it must have been my keeper's bedroom. A large bed was occupying its middle. There were a couple of commodes and some random tables and chairs around. A flat tv screen also.

Frederik pulled a chair and walked straight to a window. It placed it right next to it and sat down. He motioned at me to come closer. The panther shrinked till it reached the size of a male cat. I jumped on the ledge and sat on my back feet. My slick tale waved once and then I coiled it around my small body.

He was gazing outside the window. After waiting for the longest time I lost my patience and broke the silence first.

"So what now? Are you gonna sit there dozing off all day? You can just release me and take a real cat instead. Or a woman. Though I doubt a sane one would come near you."

Another amused smirk appeared on his face.

"It's been only ten seconds Bartimaeus"

I snorted. No reaction to the woman part either. This man was way collected for my taste.

"No need to rush. We have hours ahead of us anyways." he continued casually. "How about we talk for a bit?"

"How about you tell me where the damn thing is and I go get this over with?"

He shook his head.

"I told you it won't appear before midnight."

"What is it, a prostitute?"

He just smiled at me. The cat lowered its ears and let out a huge sigh.

"I feel relieved" Frederik stated randomly. "I wasn't sure this was going to work. I'm happy things turned out well."

He certainly wasn't a magician. It's suicide to show such weakness in front of your servants. Or was it that he truly was underestimating me that much? Oh he would regret his arrogance!

"Isn't that nice?" I murmured between gritted teeth.

"Well yeah. We weren't even sure you'd appear. You were supposed to be dead."

"What if I am?" to this point it sounded a bit silly but a try is always worth it. "I am a ghost. Your master knows that. Go ask him. You're messing with serious forces here and you won't be able to handle it."

"Oh come on now Bartimaeus. Stop that. You are not dead." He leaned a bit closer and for the next sentence and lowered his voice. Wild fire was dancing inside the black depths of his eyes. "I knew it. I knew you were still alive"

I felt myself shiver. My fur stood up. I didn't mean to but this guy was creeping me out a bit. And that comes from a djinni who's seen Khaba's flirting smile towards a young lady. Poor girl.

"What do you mean you knew it?" I asked cautiously

He shrugged and straightened his back. "I just did" he said indifferently.

"You're missing the whole outfit for the oracle performance Fred"

I got a certain amount of satisfaction seeing him frown.

"Don't call me that!" he ordered harshly. Just the words hid an echo of magic power. This fellow was filled with juice. I shouldn't provoke him too much.

"Oh does this name bother you? You don't want me to call you Fred? Well if you don't want to hear the word Fred then I won't say it any more. Is that alright Freddy boy?"

He narrowed his eyes and I offered him my brightest cat smile in return.

"It just sounds stupid" he said with a shrug and turned away.

"Well Fr-"

I was cut off by my own startled meow. A painful pull and suddenly the cat found itself hanging in the air. Large fingers held me tight from the neck and rose me to the human's(or whatever it was) eye level.

He pointed a finger on my nose.

"I said don't" he said sternly, as if scolding a child.

"Okay okay" I said quickly, squinting to keep my eyes on the dangerous finger. No kidding here. Magic is usually channeled through hands. He could strike me with whatever painful punishment he wanted right trough the extended piece of meat! And if he chose a close range attack, well ..in this close range, let's just say it wouldn't be pretty.

"That's better" he said cheerfully placing me down again.

"Sheesh don't be so uptight." I grumbled once in safe distance, licking my cat paw and straightening the messed fur behind my head. Don't be so touchy-freely either jerk! I added in my head.

"Do you like sunrises?" he asked out of the blue, startling me. I froze right where I was, with my paw half lifted and my tongue hanging out. He was gazing outside again, a very pleased smile crossing his lips.

Unbelievable! He was either messing with me big time or had a very loose screw somewhere. I lowered my foot to the ground.

"So you're telling me you trapped an ancient, mighty djinni to talk about the weather and just to have tea and cookies with it?"

"Forth level."

"My point exactly!" I snapped irritated. "What makes you think I'm in the mood of chatting with you like an old lady? You bore me already!"

The keeper stood up almost knocking his chair off and glared angry at me.

"You're impossible. Can't you even have a civil conversation?"

"I need an intelligent partner for that. And you unfortunately don't fit my criteria."

For a few seconds he just stood there. Aura boiling hot red. I wondered if I had crossed a line. He hadn't used magic on me so far, besides that funny thing he did in the basement room. I knew I was pushing my luck but he said it himself he wasn't a magician. Part of me wanted to confirm what kind of abilities he actually had. Another bigger part admittedly just wanted to piss him off. Nothing new really.

"You need a proper job to occupy you is that it?" he said calmly, his energies dropping down.

Oh for the love of… what did I need to do to get to this guy?

"Very well. Bartimaeus, wait here. Don't leave this room. That is an order." The last phrase cut through my essence like a complete bounding spell casted in a pentalpha.

And with that he left me there and closed the door behind him. The cat waited till his footsteps faded away and then it approached the exit. I raised a paw and made a move to push against the wooden surface. An invisible force stopped me mid way.

Humph! So the order did work after all. I paced around the room a couple of times. The thought of trashing a few things crossed my mind but I ultimately decided against it. Maybe this mysterious job he needed me and my ancient persona for would be a quick one. Let us play a bit nice for the time being. It would give me more time to plot against the people who enslaved me.

The cat settled in the middle of the room and looked around snootily. Cats are a master of that look. The earth felt heavier than ever. My poor essence itched already. I've been out for a while so I wasn't in a hurting point yet but it was still painful. Anger swelled deep within me once more. I wanted to kill something!

What was wrong with me? This was familiar besides all those new oddities. You get summoned. They force you into submission. You do the job, trick a few of humans and hopefully eat your master in the process. Avoid death and pain as much as you can(Let us not forget the style). Then it's back home. Rest. And repeat. Depending on the magician's power the circle shall be short or long, but always there. Always…

I really wanted to kill something.

A glimpse of light caught my attention. The sun had climbed higher into the cloudy sky. It's light filled the room slowly casting the shadows away. A small sunbeam got trapped in a sharp reflecting piece of glass in the corner of the room. The cat flickered it's ears. Then it soundlessly stood up in all fours and approached the small light. I looked up when I reached the mirror.

It was neither an old or a modern one. It stood tall in front of me. Its frame wooden and carved. Half of it, the top, was still hidden in darkness.

I softly let my form melt and shift into the familiar illusion of the dark-skinned Egyptian boy.

My essence slipped comfortably into this well known mold and I let out a small relieved sigh as the change lessened the never ending pain of earthly bounds.

The youth opened his eyes. Large ebony pools met their reflections upon the mirror. The boy smiled at me with that gentle way he always used to. I had exercised very long on this face. It was almost perfect. If only I could make the illusion's eyes emit the same warmth his did. It was close, but never quite the same.

I raised a delicate hand, identical to the tiniest detail to the original and pressed my fingers against the glass. The image on the other side pressed back. Its touch was cold. I shivered lightly, but didn't pull away. I embraced his form with my eyes, letting it soothe and relax me. It always did. My mind cleared and I felt the Other place ease its pull on my essence just a little bit. The desire to scatter freely everywhere, toned down.

I whispered his name softly leaning closer to the mirror. I rested my forehead against it.

Right about then loud voices entered my hearing range. I hurried away from the mirror.

Two loud voices. One I recognized as my so called keeper. The other one belonged to the man who had summoned me. It sounded like they were arguing. The magician sure was shouting a lot. I could barely hear Frederik but somehow I knew he was winning this.

With a final yell I heard the other one leave. There was a moment of silence and then the door opened. Ptolemy watched as the large human entered and made place for another one to come into the room. It was a kid.

Thirteen or fourteen. Skin a bit lighter than the one I had now, brown eyes and messy brown hair. I looked at him surprised.

"Ah hello" Frederik said before I could finish another thought. His voice sounded suspiciously smooth and amused again. "I have a mission for you as promised."

Honestly it had to be the only time I felt happy hearing those words. It meant finally getting some action. And I badly needed it right now. Still I also needed to keep up appearances. And no way in Ra's name was I going to sound willing in front of this idiot!

"Oh that's just great. What is it, babysitting this brat now?"

"Oh no, no. Let me explain." He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. When he spoke again his voice was dripping with magic. A light echo following each syllable.

"Bartimaeus."

Instinctively I straightened my pose more.

"Go kill a human. That is an order." The words floated a while longer and then died out with the magic.

I waited.

He waited.

I waited some more.

He smiled encouragingly.

Alright this was awkward.

"Uhm..Which one?"

He made a gesture as if he was disposing a fly.

"Pick one. There are thousands of you to choose from."

"Wh-what kind of order is that?" I cried. Okay some points go to him for making me stutter. But really? What was his deal?

"Look you're obviously overstressed for some reason. So go blow off some steam and then come back." he explained patiently.

He had that look on that made you feel like the moron being told the obvious.

I stared at him.

"What?"

"Do you need me to repeat?"

"No! That's not.. What's with the kid then?" I asked recovering quickly from the surprise. A wacky mission you want? Then a wacky one you'll get mister! What do I care if you want people randomly dead?

Frederik placed a hand on the boys shoulder.

"He wants to come with you."

"What stops me from killing him? He's a human. It'll save me all the trouble." I said aggressively. Do me a favor and keep kids away from me buddy. I've got bad history with them.

"Would you like to try?" The boy's voice was so unexpected for a moment I wasn't sure if he was the one who spoke. It didn't suit him at all. Sounded way more mature and heavy for his age. When he saw he got my attention he smiled at me with the coldest smile I had seen a kid muster. I could have sworn there was a murderous spirit in disguise under there. But he was human. Even a marid couldn't fool me to that extent!

"You know what? Don't mind if I do. I'm feeling hungry anyways" I took a step in front. Time to remind these pathetic little humans exactly who they were dealing with.

Frederik was between us in a matter of seconds. I frowned. The kid did the same.

"I set two rules" he said referring to me. It felt like another instant set of orders.

"Excuse me. You're on the middle of a feast here. Kindly step aside please so I can gobble him up."

"First one." He continued completely ignoring me. Now that's just rude! "You won't leave behind any signs that can lead back in this house or its people and second you stay with the kid standing behind me now, no matter what. You won't attack him or try to ditch him some place. Those are orders."

"Party pooper." I mumbled.

Frederik turned his back on me and spoke to the boy this time.

"You go wait in the entrance now okay? I'll place another seal on Bartimaeus and I'll sent him to you. Remember what we said. Bring him back before 10p.m And no names got it?"

"Wait! So you're sending him to babysit me? Are you for real?"

None of them paid any attention as the kid nodded. He waved at me casually and left the room. Only then did Frederik turn his attention to me and walked towards me.

"For the record" I said "You're completely wacko in the head."

I had changed into a teenage girl with bright blue eyes, long blond hair wrapped in a ponytail and blinding beautiful frame. She sat on the edge of the bed with her legs crossed.

"Am I not allowed to see my boyfriend either Daddy?" she added with a flutter of her long eyelids.

"Cut that out." he wasn't mad at all with my stunts. Judging from his face he even thought I was funny.

The keeper stopped right in front of me. "Your hand"

I hesitated. My essence was still healing from last time.

"Don't worry." He said "I'm only going to mix some blood with it this time. No need to be afraid."

The girl's eyes shinned pure crimson in a flash and a low growl escaped her thin throat.

"No one's afraid human."

"I see you decided I am one." He commented while he grabbed the girl's hand more gently this time, but still with a strong hold and totally indifferent to her animalistic threatening sound.

"Oh now you notice I'm here."

He chuckled.

"It annoys you doesn't it? Being ignored? You do not like it."

It was a statement.

I carefully watched him as he brought his own wrist close to his mouth and bit down. Blood flew out of the small wound and he used it two press too red fingers against my fake skin drawing another double but smaller circle.

It was conclusion number two. He didn't have a screw loose. He was just messing with me. I didn't like it. That was my role.

"Why do you even care if I'm stressed or not?" I asked truly curious.

He smiled before answering. "The job I want you for is extremely important. I'll need you to be a hundred present focused and operational to make the treasure mine. I wouldn't want to watch your back during the entire thing."

"You're coming too?"

"Yes."

"But, magicians.."

"Never risk their own neck when they want something right?"

He finished his seal and let go of me without adding more vocal spells to it.

"But I told you. I am not a magician. In fact I hate them"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Your master would be very interested to hear this."

"Oh he knows it. But he still needs me. You and I are his only hope to reach the treasure."

"And once you have it you'll stab him in the back, oh wait, I will do that for you of course. Now where have I seen that before?"

"He's not important anyway. I have bigger fish to cook."

"Yeah I figured."

Same old story. Always the same. At least I had my proof Frederik was indeed a human. I would just call my new masters keepers instead of magicians. Nothing else was new.

"I suppose you want me to kill one of those today after all right? You just didn't want the kid to listen"

"Oh no today's random. Go. Knock yourself out."

I looked at him confused.

"That's just rubbish and we both know it, why would you-"

"I admit it's not only the operational part."

Aha I knew it!

"I want you to enjoy yourself today you know. I'm feeling generous that's why."

It's been a while since someone tried to fool me with that trick. Promising partnership to avoid opposing from their slaves. That was a classic move some wizards used.

He must have noticed something cause suddenly his smile turned wicked. Despite the sunlight illuminating him whole it felt like the air around him darkened.

"I do not allow this out of my good heart Bartimaeus. I just think you deserve that much."

He reached with his still bloody fingers a lock of golden hair I hadn't realized I let fall in front of my eyes and to my greatest surprise, tugged it very gently behind my ear.

"Because after tonight if things don't work out you'll be dead and if they do.."

His lips split into a wild smirk.

"You're going to wish you were."

* * *

**How many of you understood the double meaning of the title? :P Ok, maybe I could have come up with something better but oh well.**

**Review? :D**


End file.
